Day of ChoresDigital Love
by Shakka DV
Summary: a day of chores in the lair. M just for safe


**Digital Love**

The music reverberated all over the place, she kept the rhythm with his body in a way that looked extremely sexy to him, although he didn't know how could she cause that effect on him, but someday he'll find out, so he thought in approaching but he didn't, he prefer to simply remain doing the same: watching her from the chair where he had sitting for a couple of hours, watching her dance.

The dancing was definitely one of her favorite activities, always been asked how she did it to keep his figure if she isn't going to the gym? Well simple, danced, if she had not been a reporter she probably would've been a dancer. Suddenly, she turned her body in synchrony with the music, coordinating her movements with those from his metal body friend who was located beside her.

As much as he tried, he just simply couldn't work, watching Roxanne move in that way doesn't allowed any concentration, although the electronic sound of her music wasn't is favorite wasn't displeased either, from time to time he take down the papers to observe her but when it seemed that she was going to realize that, he quickly return to his work.

She loved dancing so much, jump a few times with the broom in her hands, dancing while she do the chores was the best way to not get annoyed by it, humming the lyrics of the songs or just dancing. Couple of hours ago she realized that his boyfriend could see her from his studio, not for nothing she had left the door open, she liked being watched by him, then the music changed to a tune he knew was one of her favorite songs, deliberately left his papers and devoted himself to watch her, loved seeing her dance.

She turned to him still moving, telling him to get closer, with slow steps Megamind approached while she remain dancing, she made him a sign to join in his dance but he just stood there watching her, to this fact she approached and continued dancing, but now attached to his body and began to sing

— _Last night I had a dream about you_ —she slid his hands down his chest and then slowly surrounds him— _In this dream_

—_I'm_ _dancing right beside you, And it looked like everyone was having fun_ —She sang right behind him, his mouth beside his ear and turning around to see his friend who danced across the room stranger to what was happening— _the kind of feeling I've waited so long_-

He could feel his body pressed against his, the way she danced inciting him.

Once again she stood in front of him, feeling his breath stirring with just having her around was something she likes to do, to provoke on him, She place her body a little more closer if it was possible as she continued his singing.

— _Don't stop come a little closer_ —moved her hips so he could feel them— _As we jam the rhythm gets stronger._

He felt that he could go crazy if she keep playing that game, but he knows, deeply, that he don't want her to stop, so he decide to simple just let her continued and so she did.

—_There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun_ —once again she placed her hands on his chest, she loved feeling him so close — _We were dancing all night long_ — her hips didn't stop moving and slowly she started feeling how he start to follow.

—_The time is right to put my arms around you_ — Slowly she surround him with her arms while caressing his neck — _You're feeling right_ — one more movement of her hips and he hold her close — _You wrap your arms around too_ — She brushed his lips on his neck _— But suddenly I feel the shining sun, Before I knew it this dream was all gone_ — Turned her body while was still in his arms and entwined its own hands with his.

— _Ooh I don't know what to do about this dream and you_ — it was now his turn to brush her skin with his lips, slowly traveling across her neck — _I wish this dream comes true, Ooh I don't know what to do About this dream and you, We'll make this dream come true_ — A smile adorned her face as she felt his lips

Once again she turning in his arms, as he continued placing small kisses on her neck and jaw as the two moved together at the rhythm of the music

—_Why don't you play the game?_ — And without allow her more, he silence her with a passionate kiss on the lips

The music continued as their kiss, her hands gripping him to avoid falling, leaving her forces to concentrate on the hungry kiss he was giving her, did not realize that song was playing at that time, only could feel his lips and the way his hands caressing her.

The kiss ended 'cause of the lack of air, but his lips don't moved away, still touching, his breaths still mixing, and for a moment she heard the lyrics of the song that sounded at that time.

—_Too long._

Definitely, on that day neither of them would continue with the activities that were planned, he lifted her on his arms and took her from there.

Minion only watch as they walked away and disappeared behind the door of the room, and with a smirk, he turned up the volume and continues with the housekeeping.


End file.
